Lie to Me
by CloudXLightning
Summary: "Lie to me. Say you love me." "I hate you." Hubungan Yuffie dengan Vincent. Dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, hingga...


_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix_

* * *

Pertama kali Yuffie bertemu Vincent adalah ketika Cloud memaksa anggota tim untuk masuk ke dalam ShinRa Mansion, dan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Rasanya waktu itu Yuffie ingin memukul Cloud dan mengambil Materia yang ia miliki dibandingkan harus turun ke tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Alasan Yuffie memberanikan diri ikut turun ke ruang bawah tanah ShinRa Mansion karena dia tidak ingin Cloud dan kawan-kawan dikalahkan monster dan Materia milik Yuffie ("Milikku, Yuffie!" protes Cloud, tetapi Yuffie pura-pura tidak dengar) diambil oleh para monster.

Bukan karena Barret mengejeknya. Atau Yuffie takut sendirian. Tidak, bukan itu alasannya.

Tetapi ketika dia melihat sebuah peti mati, jeritan Yuffie yang paling keras.

"Yuffie, astaga!" protes Barret yang berdiri di belakang Yuffie.

"Orang macam apa yang–Cloud!" Yuffie berteriak saat melihat Cloud membuka satu-satunya peti mati di ruangan ini.

Untungnya–atau tidak untung?–Yuffie tidak pingsan saat itu. Kalau dia pingsan, dia tidak akan melihat sosok Vincent Valentine.

"Oh Gaia, ada mayat di dalamnya..." Wajah Yuffie terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kalian siapa?"

Tidak, bukan Yuffie yang terjatuh pingsan saat mendengar suara dari dalam peti mati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau tidur selama tiga puluh tahun" Yuffie menatap Vincent yang berjalan di sampingnya. Anggota tim lainnya berjalan agak jauh di depan mereka. Yuffie sengaja memperlambat langkahnya supaya bisa mengobrol dengan Vincent. Sebab Barret tidak berhenti menggodanya setelah dia berteriak seperti anak kecil (Yuffie bukan anak kecil, oke?) saat melihat peti mati Vincent. Atau lebih cocok disebut peti tidur Vincent? Toh pria itu tidak tewas kan?

Vincent tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ketika Yuffie ingin bertanya lagi, Nanaki berteriak memanggil Yuffie dan Vincent supaya mereka berdua membantu tim yang sedang diserang monster yang kuat.

Untuk sekarang Yuffie membiarkan Vincent pergi tanpa memberikan jawaban.

Tapi Yuffie tidak akan berhenti sebelum Vincent bicara.

* * *

Hari mulai malam, tetapi mereka masih belum sampai ke Rocket Town. Tidak ada desa di sekitar sini. Mau tidak mau mereka harus tidur di tenda. Nanaki lebih senang tidur di dekat api unggun dibandingkan tidur di dalam tenda bersama Barret dan Cloud. Katanya setelah sekian lama terkurung di lab ShinRa membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sedangan Vincent, dia lebih sering menemani Nanaki mengobrol. Baru dia tidur setelah api unggun mati.

Atau setidaknya Yuffie kira begitu. Tapi dia mengetahui kebenarannya malam ini.

Tifa dan Aerith tengah membicarakan sesuatu sambil berbisik-bisik, huh pasti mereka sedang membicarakan Cloud. Lagi. Atau membicarakan kekasih Aerith yang juga SODIER First Class. Makanya Yuffie memilih untuk duduk di dekat api unggun, setidaknya sampai Tifa dan Aerith selesai mengobrol, atau Yuffie mengantuk.

"Kalau tujuanmu duduk di sini untuk tidak tidur, maka kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat." kata Nanaki sambil meringkuk di dekat api unggun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yuffie bertanya dengan bingung.

"Vincent," Nanaki menoleh ke arah Vincent. "dia tidak pernah tidur. Bahkan terkadang dia pura-pura tidur kalau Aerith atau Tifa yang menemaninya jaga malam."

Mata Yuffie membesar. "Kau benar-benar tidak tidur?" tanya Yuffie kaget. Dia kira kekhawatiran Aerith soal kebiasaan Vincent yang tidak pernah tidur itu tidak masuk akal.

Kening Vincent berkerut, tidak biasanya Yuffie masih terjaga semalam ini. Apa dia sudah selesai memandangi Materia yang baru saja mereka dapat dari monster? Dan bagaimana Nanaki tahu kalau dirinya suka pura-pura tidur supaya Aerith tidak khawatir dengan kesehatannya? Sebetulnya Vincent tidak ingin menjawabnya, tetapi Yuffie terus menekan-nekan pundaknya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawaban ini terdengar terlalu datar bahkan untuk ukuran seorang Vincent Valentine.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

Vincent menelan ludah, namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Hanya terdengar suara api unggun, sesekali dengkuran Nanaki–yang tidak pernah mau percaya kalau dirinya mendengkur saat tidur–dan suara jangkrik dari kejauhan. Yuffie menatap wajah tanpa emosi Vincent, berharap dinding pertahanannya runtuh dan Yuffie bisa melihat emosi Vincent. Tapi wajah itutetap kuat dan kokoh. Hingga akhirnya sang ninja menyerah dan pergi tidur. Yuffie sempat mendengar Nanaki mengatakan. "Jangan pura-pura mengigau dan menjual Materia kami lagi."

Nanaki kembali tidur sementara Yuffie mengatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Sebab jika dia ingin menjual Materia milik tim, pasti dia akan mengambil yang paling langka. Vincent masih menatap api unggun di hadapannya. Seolah-olah itu adalah temuan terbaru masa kini. Api unggun mulai padam. Vincent melempar beberap ranting untuk menjaga api tetap menyala.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama tertidur di dalam mimpi burukku," bisik Vincent kepada api unggun dan kegelapan malam.

* * *

Yuffie mengira kalau Barret sudah sangat menyebalkan, ternyata diluar sana masih ada orang yang JAUH lebih menyebalkan dari Barret! Namanya Cid Highwind, dia kakek-kakek (sebetulnya usia Cid TIDAK setua itu. Tetapi terkadang Yuffie suka memanggil Cid _old man_ , karena dia menyebalkan) yang terobsesi untuk pergi ke terbang ke ujung dunia atau ke luar angkasa, Yuffie tidak begitu ingat yang mana. Pokoknya Cid ingin terbang. Titik.

Cid selalu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah! Aerith menutup telinga Yuffie saat pertama kali Cid melakukannya. Shera, asisten Cid meminta maaf atas hal itu–dia melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Cid, tentunya–ketika Cid tengah terlibat percakapan serius dengan Cloud. Jangan salah, Yuffie juga terkadang suka mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, tapi tidak, dalam semua percakapan. Jika dia melakukan itu, bisa-bisa Ayahnya akan membunuhnya.

Yang paling membuat Yuffie kesal adalah, Cid juga memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil! Iya, dia tahu kalau dirinya yang paling muda di antara mereka semua, tapi bukan berarti dia mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, oke? Padahal Nanaki juga masih remaja (menurut ukuran spesiesnya), tapi kenapa hanya Yuffie yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil?

Intinya adalah, dia membenci Cid. Dan sampai sekarang Yuffie masih penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Vincent saat berkenalan dengan Shera. Tentunya mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan pesawat itu tanpa bertarung melawan tentara ShinRa dulu.

Bisa kau bayangkan, mereka berdelapan, bergelantungan di Tiny Bronco (sebetulnya Nanaki tidak bergelantungan di badan pesawat. Dia di punggung Barret. Yuffie sampai lupa kalau dia mabuk udara karena mendengar teriakan kesakitan Barret karena cakar Nanaki menancap di punggungnya. Hah, rasakan!) dan tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas.

Cid akhirnya bergabung dengan tim setelah dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Toh dia tidak bisa kembali ke Rocket Town lagi, dan Cid sudah benar-benar kehilangan harapan saat Rufus tidak membawa berita gembira untuk program luar angkasa ShinRa.

"Oke, jadi sekarang kita pergi ke mana?" tanya Barret yang sedang diperiksa oleh Tifa. Perempuan itu sempat bergidik saat melihat luka di punggung Barret, tetapi pria itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Nanaki sudah meminta maaf, Barret mengatakan kalau ini bukan salahnya.

"Ada yang tahu di mana Temple of Ancients?" Cloud bertanya kepada yang lain. Dia melirik Aerith, sementara sang penjual bunga itu hanya menggeleng.

Yuffie berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas sayap pesawat, berharap kalau dia tidak terlalu berat. "Um, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke barat? Tidak, tidak ada alasan tertentu kok kenapa kita harus pergi ke barat. Tapi kan itu lebih mudah dibandingkan..."

"Oke-oke, Yuffie." Cloud memotong penjelasan Yuffie. "Kalau begitu kita pergi ke barat."

Cid masih menangisi Tiny Bronco yang sekarang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi perahu. Tiba-tiba Aerith tertawa. Cid menatap Aerith seolah-olah perempuan itu sudah gila. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku naik pesawat."

"Sebetulnya ini–" Vincent hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi. Dia menggelengkan kepala. Sebagai orang yang bergelantungan di ekor pesawat yang terkena tembakan, Vincent terlihat sangat tenang dan untungnya tidak terluka sama sekali. Atau jangan-jangan tembakan barusan merusak jubahnya? Sebab Yuffie melihat ujung jubah Vincent rusak. Atau itu sudah rusak dari dulu?

Cid mendengus. "Kau harus melihat Highwind."

Aerith tersenyum. "Aku ingin terbang dengan Highwind. Aku yakin pasti pesawat itu sangat keren."

Ini pertama kalinya Yuffie melihat Cid tersipu malu.

* * *

Yuffie berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi dari tadi Vincent menatapnya. Apakah Vincent sadar dengan rencana Yuffie? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin tahu–

Yuffie berhenti berjalan. Ada yang tidak beres. Monster-monster di daerah ini lebih sedikit dibandingkan biasanya. Apa yang terjadi? Jangan-jangan...

"Tunggu, tunggu, tungguuuu!"

Cloud dan kawan-kawan langsung berhenti. Yuffie tidak sengaja (oke, dia sengaja. Tapi dia pura-pura tidak sengaja)menginjak pundak Cid saat dia loncat ke depan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vincent.

"Aku familier dengan daerah ini, dan ini bukan daerah yang mudah untuk dilewati. Jadi, lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap."

"Aku tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda bahaya." Vincent mengeritkan kening. Monster yang mereka hadapi daritadi tidak begitu banyak, dan tidak begitu kuat. "Yuffie, kau bersikap sangat aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh, Vincent!" protes Yuffie. "Dan kita harus–"

"ITU MEREKA!"

Cloud dan kawan-kawan langsung mengeluarkan senjata. Beberapa tentara Shinra mengelilingi mereka.

"Hei, itu bukan mereka." kata salah satu prajurit.

"Siapa yang peduli!"

"Apa maksud semua ini? Apa kau ingin menjelaskannya, Yuffie?" tanya Vincent yang berdiri memunggungi Yuffie.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal yang satu ini!" pekik Yuffie panik.

"Apa maksudmu dengan yang satu ini?!" balas Vincent.

Kenapa saat Vincent untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan emosinya kepada Yuffie, emosi yang ia tunjukkan adalah amarah? Yuffie menangis dalam hati. Bukan hanya karena ada kemungkinan Vincent membencinya, tetapi juga untuk apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap teman-temannya.

"TANGKAP MEREKA!"

Yuffie langsung loncat keluar dari lingkaran maut ini dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Sambil membawa Materia milik Cloud dan kawan-kawan, tentu saja.

Yuffie membuat catatan mental untuk tidak mengambil Materia Cloud dan kawan-kawan, terutama Materia Vincent. Siapa yang mengira pria itu terlihat marah dibandingkan yang lain. Dia sempat mendengar decak kagum Cid. "Waow, aku tidak tahu kalau pria berjubah itu jago juga! Mengalahkan tiga prajurit sambil mengejar Yuffie!"

Untungnya, atau tidak untuk Cloud dan kawan-kawan, tentara ShinRa semakin bertambah banyak. Yuffie menoleh sekilas, sempat terbesit dalam hati untuk membantu mereka.

Tetapi Wutai lebih membutuhnya sekarang.

Beberapa penduduk Wutai yang melihatnya memasuki Wutai menyapa Yuffie dengan wajah bahagia, membuat gadis itu ikut tersenyum lebar. Sayangnya, kebahagian ini hanya berlangsung sebentar. Cloud dan kawan-kawan juga sudah sampai. Yuffie memanfaatkan tubuh kecilnya untuk menghilang di dalam kerumunan orang.

* * *

Sebetulnya Yuffie bisa memilih tempat bersembunyi yang lain, tetapi kakinya langsung membawa dirinya ke tempat ini. Ke tempat si pria pengecut itu tinggal. Rumah Yuffie. Rumah yang sudah hampir setahun ia tinggalkan demi mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Wutai.

 _Well_ , sekarang waktunya bagi Yuffie untuk mengetes apakah dia masih ingat dengan lorong-lorong rahasia yang ia temukan tidak sengaja saat masih kecil dulu.

Ugh, Yuffie lupa kalau tubuhnya sudah lebih besar (dia bertambah tinggi, oke?) sehingga dia agak sedikit kesulitan ketika dia merangkak di langit-langit rumahnya. Saat itulah dia mendengar Ayahnya, Godo berteriak.

"Aku tidak mau tentara ShinRa mengawasiku terus-terusan!"

Amarah Yuffie mendidih. "Kau ini kenapa sih, dasar pengecut?!" teriak Yuffie. Padahal seharusnya dia bersembunyi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Yuffie kabur dari rumah, dia tidak tahan dengan Ayahnya yang berubah menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Yuffie..." Godo terkejut saat melihat Yuffie loncat dari langit-langit rumah.

Tangan Vincent sudah menyentuh ujung pistolnya. Dia mengamati Yuffie yang menatap Godo dengan penuh kebencian dan kekecewaan. Baru kali ini dia melihat Yuffie marah, Benar-benar marah. Bukan sekedar marah karena dia diperlakukan sebagai anak kecil. Vincent melepaskan pistolnya.

"Kau takut dengan ShinRa? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menyembah mereka seperti yang lainnya?!" Yuffie menatap Cloud dan kawan-kawan. "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang melawan ShinRa!"

"Diam! Memangnya kau tahu apa?!" bentak Godo.

"Kau kalah sekali, terus kenapa?!" suara Yuffie semakin tinggi. Cloud dan kawan-kawan merasa kikuk karena terjebak di dalam pertengkaran Yuffie dan Godo. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Wutai yang aku tahu? Wutai yang kuat...?"

"Jika kau terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini, kau akan membuat malu dirimu sendiri!"

"Jangan mencoba untuk mendikte apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

"Apa katamu?! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

"Dan kau adalah Ayah yang menyebalkan!" Yuffie lari dari kamar Godo.

"Kenapa aku tidak kaget kalau mereka adalah Ayah dan anak?" tanya Cid sambil menggaruk dagu.

* * *

Oke, ide untuk bersembunyi di dalam guci itu memang bukan ide terbaik yang pernah melintas dalam benak Yuffie. Tapi dia sedang kesal dan marah, plus dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menemukan tempat bersembunyi karena Cloud dan kawan-kawan sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Huh, ternyata Ayah menyebalkannya tidak berhasil menahan Cloud lebih lama.

Yuffie bersumpah, siapa pun yang sekarang memukul-mukul guci ini akan mendapatkan pukulan telak dari Yuffie nanti. Ketika dia berhasil keluar dari guci dan lolos dari cengkraman Cloud, Tifa dan Aerith, Yuffie langsung berlari ke arah jembatan. Tetapi kedua jembatan dijaga oleh Vincent, Barret dan Nanaki.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, Yuffie." kata Cloud.

Yuffie menghela napas. "Oke, oke. Aku tahu kalau aku salah. Kalian menang. Aku akan mengembalikan Materia kalian."

Yuffie melewati Vincent yang berdiri di jembatan ke arah pintu masuk kota. Tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

Itu adalah kontak fisik pertama antara Vincent dan Yuffie.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Cloud dan kawan-kawan, dua prajurit ShinRa berlari masuk ke dalam bar untuk menemui tiga TURKS yang tengah liburan di Wutai.

Ketika dia mengantar Cloud menuju sebuah rumah, sempat terbesit niat untuk benar-benar mengembalikan Materia itu kepada Cloud. Itulah kenapa dia menceritakan sedikit tentang sejarah Wutai. Tapi kemudian dia melihat senjata-senjata Ninja di ruangan ini. Senjata yang sekarang hanya berguna sebagai cinderamata bagi para turis yang datang ke Wutai.

Yuffie benar-benar kaget saat mengetahui kalau kurungan di ruangan ini masih berfungsi. Ini juga sebagai ajang balas dendam karena Cloud tidak peduli dengan perasaannya atau sejarah Wutai. Yuffie tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Vincent saat terkurung. Siapa yang mengira kalau pria itu bisa menunjukkan ekspresi kaget. Dia tida membuang-buang waktu dan langsung keluar dari ruangan ini. Yuffie sempat berpikir apakah dia harus mengunci gudang ini atau tidak. Karena sedang berpikir, dia tidak melihat seseorang memukulnya dari belakang.

* * *

Ketika Yuffie tersadar, butuh waktu agak lama untuk tahu di mana dia sekarang. Yuffie menggeram kesakitan. Dia berharap kepalanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak punya uang untuk mengobatinya.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar?"

Yuffie menoleh ke samping. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang, mengenakan setelan jas hitam. Rasanya Yuffie pernah melihat orang ini, di mana yah?

Suara tawa seorang laki-laki mengejutkan Yuffie. Uhh, siapa orang ini? Yuffie sangat yakin kalau dia baru pertama kali ini melihat laki-laki berpakaian...aneh... Yah, tidak aneh juga sih, tapi tetap saja. Aneh untuk Yuffie. "Bawa mereka sekarang!"

Perempuan berambut pirang yang berada paling dekat tangga langsung dibopong oleh salah satu pria berpakaian serba hitam juga. Ketika pria berpakaian hitam lainnya ingin menyentuh Yuffie, terdengar suara gong. Ah, sekarang Yuffie tahu di mana dia berada.

"Hei! Lepaskan!" teriak Yuffie saat pria berpakaian hitam itu menggendong Yuffie yang terikat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Corneo!" suara Cloud adalah hal terakhir yang Yuffie dengar sebelum dirinya dibawa kabur.

* * *

Seperti kata orang, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Itulah yang dirasakan Yuffie sekarang. Ugh, seharusnya dia benar-benar serius mendengarkan penjelasan bagaimana melepaskan diri. Jika dia serius, pasti dirinya tidak akan terikat tidak berdaya di sini. Diculik oleh laki-laki tidak jelas yang mengeringakn dan menyebalkan. Cid jauh lebih baik dibandingkan laki-laki setengah botak ini.

Huh, jadi dulu Cloud membunuh peliharaan Corneo ini? Tapi entah kenapa Yuffie merasa kalau peliharaan yang dimaksud pria itu sebetulnya lebih cocok disebut sebagai monster dibandingkan peliharaan. Tapi yah, mungkin saja Don Corneo memelihara monster. Setelah peliharaan Don Corneo yang terbaru muncul, Yuffie merasa panik. Monster itu terlihat sangat kuat. Apakah mereka bisa mengalahkannya tanpa Materia? Sekarang Yuffie merasa bersalah. Sedikit.

Untungnya mereka berhasil menang, berkat Vincent yang berubah menjadi...uhhh, Yuffie tidak tahu Vincent berubah menjadi apa, tapi dia tidak mau menyebutnya sebagai monster. Rekan Turks Elena, Rude dan Reno akhirnya datang membantu mereka untuk mengalahkan Don Corneo. Kali ini Yuffie benar-benar mengembalikan Materia Cloud dan kawan-kawan.

Ketika mereka hendak keluar dari Wutai, Yuffie berhenti beberapa langkah dari Cloud dan kawan-kawan. Cid menoleh ke arah Yuffie. "Hei, kenapa lagi? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau mencuri Materia kami. Lagi."

Yuffie menggeleng. "Uh, Cloud. Karena mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku kembali ke Wutai, bisakah kita pergi ke satu tempat terlebih dahulu? Sebelum kembali mencari Sephiroth?"

"Haaaah?" Barret mengeluh. "Setelah kau mencuri Materia kami, sekarang kau mau menunda-nunda–"

"Aku berjanji," Yuffie memotong kalimat Barret. "aku berjanji kalau apa yang akan kita dapatkan di tempat yang ingin aku datangi nanti bisa membantu kita mengalahkan Sephiroth."

Semua mata tertuju kepada Cloud, sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian tengah menatap Yuffie. Baru kali ini Cloud melihat Yuffie sangat serius. Pria berambut jabrik itu menghela napas. "Oke. Jadi, mau kemana kita?" Toh mereka juga belum menemukan informasi lebih lanjut mengenai lokasi Temple of Ancients. Mungkin Cloud akan meminta Yuffie untuk bertanya kepada beberapa penduduk Wutai mengenai hal itu. Siapa tahu mereka lebih terbuka jika bicara dengan Yuffie. Barret dan Cid menyuarakan kekecewaan mereka dengan berteriak.

"Bagaimana jika apa yang kita dapatkan tidak sepadan dengan waktu yang kita buang?" tanya Vincent yang berdiri di belakang Tifa.

"Vincent..." Aerith menegur pria berjubah itu.

Yuffie menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Aerith. Aku paham." Kemudian Yuffie menatap Vincent. "Aku akan keluar dari tim kalian, dan tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi."

"Kau juga harus menyerahkan semua Materia yang kau punya." Barret menambahkan.

"Oke." kata Yuffie serius.

Jika Yuffie rela melepaskan Materia miliknya, berarti apapun ini adalah sesuatu yang serius. "Baiklah, Yuffie. Pimpin jalannya." Cloud mempersilahkan Yuffie untuk jalan di depan.

* * *

"Pagoda?" Cloud menaikkan satu alis saat melihat Yuffie membawa mereka ke pagoda di Wutai.

"Ada sebuah legenda mengenai pagoda ini." Yuffie sudah menaiki tangga di hadapan mereka. "Siapa yang berhasil menaklukan penjaga pagoda ini, dia akan mendapatkan berkah serta perlindungan dari Dewa Pelindung Wutai."

"Dewa Pelindung Wutai?" tanya Aerith yang agak kesulitan menaiki tangga pagoda karena gaunnya.

Yuffie berhenti di depan pintu masuk pagoda, Cloud dan kawan-kawan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Leviathan."

"Oke, Materia Leviathan memang bisa membantu kita mengalahkan Sephiroth." Cid setuju.

"Apa kau sudah pernah mengalahkan para penjaga pagoda sebelumnya?" Tifa bertanya.

Yuffie menggeleng. "Belum. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa saja penjaga pagodanya."

Pintu pagoda terbuka dari dalam. Mereka bisa melihat sosok seseorang di dalam sana, berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Oke, ini waktunya menaklukan pagoda!" Yuffie berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

"Huh, hanya satu? Kita bisa mengalahkannya–"

"Maaf, tapi kalian tidak boleh ikut bertarung." Yuffie menyela kalimat Barret.

"APA?! Kau bercanda?!"

"Dia tidak bercanda, Tuan. Hanya Nona Yuffie yang boleh menjalani tes ini." kata penjaga pagoda.

Mau tidak mau, Barret mundur. Dan membiarkan Yuffie bertarung dengan para penaga pagoda.

Yuffie agak terkejut saat mengetahui kalau penjaga pagoda adalah orang-orang yang dia kenal. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka memang orang-orang terkuat di Wutai (tetapi sekarang Yuffie adalah orang terkuat di Wutai) jadi tidak aneh jika mereka mendapatkan tugas untuk melindungi Materia Leviathan. Pertarungan melawan Ayahnya sangat melelahkan, tetapi pada akhirnya dia menang. Yuffie belum pernah sebahagia ini. Karena berhasil membuktikan dirinya kepada Ayahnya, dan juga menepati janji kepada Cloud dan kawan-kawan.

Tapi tentunya proses pemberian Materia Leviathan tidak berjalan semulus yang Yuffie bayangkan. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Godo memberikan Materia itu kepada Yuffie. Hah, yang benar saja?! Padahal Yuffie mendapatkan Materia itu secara jujur dan adil! Akhirnya setelah Yuffie membentak orang itu, Godo mengakui kesalahannya, dan Vincent sempat mengajak Godo untuk bergabung dengan mereka (serius Vincent, apa sih yang dia pikirkan saat melontarkan kalimat itu?), Materia Leviathan menjadi milik Cloud.

Godo juga sudah memberi restu kepada Yuffie untuk pergi bersama Cloud dan kawan-kawan. Dia juga berpesan supaya Yuffie kembali hidup-hidup, dan juga membawa Materia.

* * *

Cloud dan kawan-kawan menemukan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan lokasi Temple of Ancients dari seorang pembuat senjata di Wutai. Dia mengatakan kalau dulu dia pernah mencoba membuat kunci untuk membuka sebuah kuil kuno, tetapi dia tidak berhasil. Namun penerusnya berhasil membuatnya. Pak tua itu memberikan lokasi tempat dimana Cloud bisa menemukan orang itu. Setelah berterima kasih, mereka pergi ke lokasi yang dimaksud.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah menjualnya." kata orang itu. Untungnya dia memberikan informasi kepada siapa dia menjual batu tersebut.

Dan sekarang Cloud dan kawan-kawan tengah melaju menuju Gold Saucer untuk bertemu Dio.

"Lalu, setelah kita bertemu dengannya? Apa yang akan kita katakan, Cloud?" tanya Tifa.

"Ya, aku rasa kita tidak mungkin bilang 'Hei, apa kami boleh meminta kunci yang kau pajang di museummu itu? Soalnya ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan Gaia sehingga kami harus menghentikannya, dan salah satu cara untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan pergi ke kuil itu.'." Barret menatap Cloud kesal.

Cloud menghela napas. "Itu kita pikirkan nanti, sekarang yang penting kita harus bicara kepada Dio."

"Apa ada yang tahu bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Dio?" Cid bertanya. "Gold Saucer itu besar, _kid_. Dan kita tidak mungkin mendatangi semua tempat di sana untuk mencari Dio."

"Tanya kepada orang yang menjual tiket?" Yuffie memberi saran. Ketika Cid menatapnya, Yuffie berkomentar. "Hei, itu lebih baik daripada kita harus keliling Gold Saucer, oke?"

Mereka melewati sebuah kota pertambangan yang lebih mirip dengan kota hantu. Kontras dengan kemegahan dan kemewahan Gold Saucer di atas kota mereka, Yuffie tidak yakin kalau ini jalan pintu masuk utama ke Gold Saucer. Pasti ada jalan lain. Yuffie tertegun saat melihat seorang anak kecil dipukul oleh seorang tentara, atau itu petugas keamanan Gold Saucer. Saat ia hendak menolong anak itu, Cloud menghentikannya. "Hei! Lepaskan!" bentak Yuffie.

Cloud menggeleng. "Yuffie, jika kau menolong anak itu, kita akan menjadi target petugas keamanan Gold Saucer, dan kita bisa kehilangan satu-satunya petunjuk untuk menemukan Sephiroth."

Yuffie menggeram marah sambil membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Cloud. Dia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya saat dia mendengarkan teriakan anak kecil itu.

* * *

Untungnya, Dio adalah pemilik Gold Saucer, jadi mereka tidak perlu berkeliling Gold Saucer untuk menemukan orang itu. Petugas tiket yang ditanya sempat menatap rombongan Cloud dan kawan-kawan dengan kaget, bagaimana ada orang yang bisa tidak tahu siapa Dio?! Sebelum Cid sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, mereka sudah buru-buru pergi setelah berterima kasih.

Lain kali Cloud tidak boleh bicara, harus orang lain dulu yang bicara. Mungkin Aerith, supaya percakapan tidak langsung _to the point_. Mereka memang sedang dikejar waktu, tapi bukan berarti Cloud bisa bilang dengan santainya, "Hei, boleh aku pinjam Keystone ini?" Yuffie menepuk kening, Cid dan Barret menggeram kesal, Tifa dan Aerith terlihat kikuk dan agak malu, Vincent, yah, tetap Vincent. Untungnya Dio bukan tipe orang yang kelewat serius, dia malah tertawa saat mendengar permintaan Cloud. Dan ternyata dia cukup baik, sebab dia mau meminjamkan benda itu kepada mereka. Dengan satu syarat. Tentu saja ada syaratnya. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini.

Syarat yang diberikan Dio tidak terlalu sulit, salah satu dari mereka harus bertarung melawan monster. Bukan hal yang baru. Cloud menelan ludah sebelum naik ke ring. "Demi Keystone." Gumam Cloud berkali-kali sebelum dia menginjakkan kaki di ring. Cloud terlalu berlebihan, Yuffie tahu kalau Cloud pasti bisa menang melawan monster-monster rendahan macam ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Yuffie merasa dia harus menarik ucapannya yang barusan. Monster-monster ini bukan monster rendahan, tapi mereka monster licik! Mereka mengubah Cloud menjadi kodok! Mereka tidak punya aksesoris yang bisa menghalau serangan status itu. Setelah hampir setengah jam hanya bisa bergumam kesal dari luar ring, mendengar tawa Cid setiap kali Cloud berubah jadi kodok, akhirnya Cloud berhasil mengalahkan monster-monster yang dikeluarkan Dio.

Dio tertawa bahagia sambil menepuk punggung Cloud dengan keras, sampai-sampai dia nyaris terjatuh jika saja Tifa tidak menahannya. "Kau boleh juga! Oke, janji adalah janji. Ini." Dio memberikan Keystone tersebut kepada Cloud. "Jangan lupa kembalikan lagi, oke? Sebab aku meminjamkan, bukan memberikan. Kecuali, kalau kalian punya 3 juta Gil untuk membelinya."

Pria bertubuh kekar itu kembali tertawa saat melihat wajah gerombolan Cloud yang menjadi pucat pasi saat mendengar nomimal Keystone tersebut. Yuffie langsung memeluk erat semua Materia yang dia miliki, takut kalau-kalau nanti Cid atau Barret mengambilnya untuk dijual demi membeli Keystone itu dari Dio.

"Jadiiii," Yuffie berjalan agak lambat dari biasanya. "kita langsung pergi ke Temple of Ancients?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih. Ini baru pertama kali Yuffie ke Gold Saucer. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sini. Siapa tahu ada permainan yang bisa memberinya Materia gratis.

"Setelah kita mengalahkan Sephiroth, kita akan kembali lagi ke sini." Aerith tersenyum.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya rusak?!" teriak Barret.

Seorang petugas Gold Saucer terlihat ketakutan. "Ma, maaf, tapi untuk saat ini trem tidak bisa digunakan." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Nampaknya harapanmu terkabul, Yuffie." Cloud menghela napas. "Kita harus bermalam di sini."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai kenapa mereka mengejar Sephiroth, Yuffie memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Atau setidaknya berusaha untuk tidur. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan reaksi Vincent ketika mendengar apa yang dilakukan Hojo terhadap Nanaki dan mungkin orang-orang bertudung hitam dan memiliki tato tersebut. Itu sebabnya sekarang dia sudah keluar dari kamar, setelah Aerith menutup pintu dengan pelan. Sang ninja sempat melirik Tifa, tapi nampaknya Tifa sudah tertidur, atau pura-pura tidur? Yuffie tidak bisa membedakan.

Sang ninja menyeringai saat melihat sosok Vincent sedang duduk di lorong, atau lebih tepatnya di dekat jendela. "Hei, Vincent, mau menemaniku jalan-jalan di Gold Saucer?" tanya Yuffie bahagia.

Vincent yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menatap keluar. Lima menit kemudian dia baru menggeleng. Yah, setidaknya Yuffie sudah mencoba untuk mengajak Vincent. Tapi yang penting, waktunya jalan-jalan di Gold Saucer!

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang mengira kalau ternyata Cait Sith dikendalikan oleh pegawai Shinra. Tentu saja, meski mereka sudah jauh dari Midgar, bukan berarti mereka bisa lepas dari Shinra. Mereka bertemu dengan para Turks di Wutai. Barret ingin menghancurkan Cait Sith setelah mendengar rekaman suara Marlene, untungnya Vincent dan Cid berhasil menghentikannya.

Ketika Cloud memilih Cait Sith dan Aerith sebagai timnya, tidak ada yang berkomentar, bahkan Yuffie lega karena Cloud melakukannya. Dia tidak yakin kalau Barret akan biasa-biasa saja didekat Cait Sith, meski memang menghancurkan tubuh robot itu tidak ada gunanya, tapi tetap saja.

Huh, rencana Yuffie untuk menikmati jalan-jalan santai di Gold Saucer jadi berantakan gara-gara robot ini.

* * *

 _Sumpah, tadiny saia cuma mau bikin drabble atau ficlet dengan setting DoC doang. Tapi kok rasany agak kurang yah... Alhasil, saia malah bikin fic yang menceritakan ulang kejadian dari game-film-DoC dari sudut pandang Yuffie-Vincent *nangis*_

 _Jadi saia menghabiskan waktu di youtube buat nonton gameplayny, soalny kalau saia main sendiri bakalan lamaaaa bangeeeeet. Plus saia berusaha untuk menjelaskan beberapa detail di video game untuk bisa masuk ke dalam cerita ini, seperti misalny apa alasan Cloud memilih anggota timny, dan bagaimana nanti kematian Aerith  
_

 _Yang soal kontak fisik pertama antara Yuffie sama Vincent itu, saia sempet liat video gameplayny di youtube, ketika Yuffie berusaha kabur setelah ngumpet di dalam guci di Wutai. Yuffie sebetulny berjalan menembus Vinny (graphic, I know) alhasil part itu saia ubah jadi mereka enggak sengaja bersentuhan. Dan untuk part pagoda di Wutai, karena saia membutuhkan scene pengantar untuk masuk ke pagoda trials, makany saia bikin seperti ini. Soalny ngerasa aneh aja kalau Cloud secara sukarela mau ke pagoda itu cuma buat Yuffie, apalagi setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Yuffie sebelumny. Makany saia bikin Yuffie mengiming-imingi Cloud dkk dengan Materia._

 _Dan saia suka nulis interaksi antara Yuffie sama Cid, akakakaka. Gara-gara interaksi mereka di Kingdom Heart sih_


End file.
